Carmen and Cammy's European Life
by Nyx-Night
Summary: Sequel to Carmen and Cammy’s European Vacation this story chronicles Carmen and Cammy as they continue to live in a dominantly European world. The duo tries to live peacefully but insanity ensues as they deal with gossip, work, and love.


Carmen and Cammy's European Life

Disclaimer: Carmen and Cammy are characters of my creation, as well as other minor charcters. But HP charcaters belong to JK Rowling!

**Summary**: Sequel to Carmen and Cammy's European Vacation this story chronicles Carmen and Cammy as they continue to live in a dominantly European world. The duo tries to live peacefully but insanity ensues as they deal with gossip, work, and love.

**Author Note: Ok, people, this story somehow got deleted, but i'm putting it back up. You might like this story, you might not, but it is a finished story; that means that i already have the plot developed, but i will be posting each chapter gradually. I love, love feedback so by all means review! However, by review i mean give me your input, not fry me with how much you think this story sucks. Don't read it then!! I know this is an OC story and this OC is slightly based off me; go figure. I personallly think the humor is funny and yes...i am american! I'm also southern, if you couldn't tell. So, enjoy and tell me what you think. i'd really appreciate the comments. **** Nyx-Night**

**Chapter 1- European by choice, American by nature**

"Oh my god" I groaned holding a big brown box and trying to move it through the doorway. "What do you keep in here?" I glanced down and saw my name written across it, oh that's my stuff. I wobbled through the door into our new flat in Diagon Alley. Setting the box down, I glanced over at Cammy.

"Since when did we have so much stuff?

"Since we pulled it out of your storage shed"

I laughed; it had been a month since we graduated from Hogwarts. Everyone was living in the real world now. Fred and George opened their joke shop; Cammy was becoming a healer, and Oliver yes the FAMOUS Oliver wood was now playing for Puddlemere. Yes swarming with adoring fans but nonetheless still attached to me. Take that! I groaned looking around the flat. It consisted of two bedrooms, one bathroom, a kitchen and a living room. I gestured towards the kitchen.

"Cammy what's that?" she laughed.

"That would be our kitchen" Oh.

"You can have that" I had a feeling my main entrée would soon be Mac and Cheese. I glanced around. "Who furnished the place?" Cammy didn't even look up.

"Your mother" I shuddered. It did not surprise me that my mother could cross international borders, she was feared worldwide. It was all very elegant, like my mother. A lazy-boy would've been my prized piece of furniture but Cammy simply wouldn't have it. Glancing in one of the mirrors I inspected myself. My long brown hair fell matted on my shoulders as I watched droplets of sweat run down my face. Oh yeah I looked like I had walked out of a magazine, more like Home Improvement magazine! I plopped down on the sofa and found the remote. Yes we were living in the magical world but we were still half-muggle. Turning it on I flipped through the channels until I found a wizarding network. It was with whom else but Oliver Wood. I grinned; he did look cute on TV. He was in his quidditch uniform and behind him were many screaming fans, many female fans. One even had a sign that said 'Date me Oliver!' I scoffed, sorry sweetie. The reporter continued to ask questions.

"So how do you think the season is going to turn out?" she asked.

"I think it's going to be great, we're really making progress" she nodded.

"Our sources tell us that there might be a potential love interest, care to verify?"

"There is but I'd rather not say who" hey Oliver, care to pass around some fame to me?!

"Can you tell us about her?"

"She's a great out-going girl" Ok, you're forgiven. Cammy flopped down beside me.

"Wow, he must really love her"

"Yeah" I said dreamily "Wait, her? Me…"

"I know" she joked smacking my arm.

"Not funny" I pouted. I pulled myself up and into my room. It was a double bed and at the moment that was it. The rest of my room was in boxes and I sat down to sort through it. First I pulled out my gigantic American flag; I had to show my pride! Pinning it up to the wall I rubbed my hands together, yes Uncle Sam would be proud. Next came my Gryffindor emblem, hey I couldn't leave that! Followed by that were pictures of Me, Cammy and Fred and George. Then came a picture of me and Oliver. It had been taken at Graduation day. We were both in our robes and it had been taken by my Dad. This was surprising because I didn't even expect him to be there. I sat back thinking about that day:

_I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see someone I never thought I'd see; my father. _

_"I'll be right back Oliver" I said pulling my Dad over to the side._

_"Dad, what are you doing here?" I asked in amazement._

_"I got your letter Carmen"_

_"Oh" I said quietly._

_"I know we haven't had the best past Carmen but you managed to turn your life around."_

_"Yeah" I said, "Cammy is going to be a healer and I'm going to be an American delegate for the ministry"_

_"That's great! I just wanted to tell you that I will always be here for you Carmen" he pulled me into a tight hug, something I hadn't had in awhile._

I smiled to myself, my Dad and I had stayed in close contact since then. My mother on the other hand made no attempt. Figures. Arranging everything how I wanted it I wandered into Cammy's room. It was strewn with medical books.

"Geez Cammy, got enough books?"

"Didn't they send you some?" Oh you mean that pile that's accumulating at the front door? Oh yeah sure.

"Maybe" I replied. Jumping up into the living room I had an idea.

"Hey let's go visit Fred and George!" she nodded.

"That's a good idea" I grabbed my jacket and she followed me out locking the door behind her. Walking down the cobblestone streets we finally reached the store. Of course it wasn't open yet, but hey we were special people! Ringing the bell impatiently I yelled to the back room in a nasally voice.

"Excuse me! Excuse me! Service please!" I could hear Fred obviously annoyed.

"We're closed! Don't get your knickers in a twist!"

"We don't wear knickers!" he knew who that was. They both appeared from the back.

"Carmen, Cammy! How are you?"

"Good" we both replied, "You?"

"Just trying to get moved in" George answered, I groaned.

"Us too" They showed us around for a bit, but soon enough the nosy Fred and George popped back in.

"So how is Oliver doing Carmen?"

"Fine Fred"

"He's becoming a big star now, think it'll go to his head?" George prodded. Oh I knew it would, it would grow like a balloon. But I would be there to pop it back to size.

"Don't worry; I can always push him off of his high horse if he needs it" They laughed. I looked at the time, it was getting late. "We'd better go, it's late" I said tugging on Cammy. Fred looked shocked.

"What? Is this responsibility I hear?!"

"Maybe" I replied sticking my tongue out. We said our goodbyes and headed towards the door. As we were leaving I turned around.

"Besides, Blue Collar is on tonight!" We left and Fred sighed.

"You can take the girl out of America" George finished his sentence.

"But you can't take the America out of the girl"

A/N: So what do you think? Yea or nay? Let me know!


End file.
